needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kool Kat
Kool Kat is a starter car introduced in Need for Madness 2. Overview Kool Kat is a car from Need For Madness 2. Good in both Racing and Wasting (except when facing EL KING, M A S H E E N or DR Monstaa), and specializes in stunts. She is also a quality starter car and the Boss of "The Valley of the Alley Cats" and "The Ravenous Outbreak" only on Need for Madness Revised and Recharged. Kool Kat can effectively perform roll spins, and due to her posture, if she manages to pull off a Front Flip, she is bolstered forward. This is because she is similar to her apprentice/rival Tornado Shark. Also, if she does a Back Flip, she will soar WAY up into the air, making it non-Daredevil cars, (see Car Types) hard for her to catch in the air. On the backside, preforming a front flip will lower her elevation dramatically, and doing a backflip will slow her down quite a bit. She can do an Aerial Boost very well to surge in front of cars in the air, so fast cars such as Mighty Eight will be easily overtaken in the air with this car. One might use this car for racing, due to her effectively performing rollspins without changing angle, and having a good top speed and being able to withstand several hits. However, her low acceleration allows bigger cars to catch up and crush her. Cars like Sword of Justice will be a nuisance to Kool Kat near the start of the game. Radical One will throw her easily, making her easy to be wasted. She can evade cars by back looping. AI Kool Kat's AI can be comparable to La Vite Crab's, preferring to race more often then to waste, but once in a while she takes the chance to hit you on the side. Interestingly, most cars don't target Kool Kat, often wasting her near to the end of the race. Appearances She usually appears from the very start of the game until the end (except Stage 16). Trivia * Kool Kat is usally considered to be the Mascot car of Need for Madness 2, taking over Tornado Shark in Need For Madness. * Kool Kat is based off a 1963 Cadillac. * There has yet to be a tuned version of this car, but recolors of her widley exist. The most popular recolor of Kool Kat is a brown and gold paint scheme (brown body and gold trim). * The reason why Kool Kat is so good at stunts because of her fins at the back of the car. * Although the place where the X and Y axes meet is in the rear, that allows the fins to function better. * When you turn her stats to Class A, the most similar car is Radical One. KK Soaring up.jpg|Kool Kat soaring up the sky Kat and Cop Sandwich.jpg|The Kat and the Copper sandwiching the Shark Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class B Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Mascot Cars Category:Getaway Car Category:Daredevils Category:All Purpose Cars Category:Racers Category:Wasters